


Ass Kicking

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Codename: Lazarus [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Proud Bucky, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: The one and only time you ever heard Bucky say, “Kick his ass for me, doll.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Codename: Lazarus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968289
Kudos: 57





	Ass Kicking

Bucky was in trouble, you could hear it over the comms even if Steve’s urgent voice wasn’t screaming for backup. Pulling your gun, you shot two operatives before they could raise their guns. Blood flying as they dropped to the ground in a heap and you bolted. Running as fast as your feet could carry you back towards where you’d last seen the Brooklyn boys. 

“Lazarus status,” Steve’s shout echoed through the comm. Reverberating in your ear, his grunts of pain making your ear split before the comm shut off.

“Enroute,” you grunted coming around a blind corner to see both Steve and Bucky locked in fights with two men three times their size. Jesus, what the hell was Hydra doing in this place? Steve threw his shield and it bounced off one of the men, doing barely any damage to the super soldier’s dismay. Bucky struck hard with the vibranium prosthetic and his hand actually bounced off the guy’s face without any real movement.

These men were obviously tooled just for this job and just for these two opponents. Eyes darting over towards Bucky, he was having a worse time than Steve, beaten down and staggering his face covered with blood you couldn’t get the words out before the hit came.

You saw the strike coming before Bucky could, no doubt he was dazed after the last hit to the face. The backhand came knocking him to the ground. Bucky was down.

Searing rage-filled you as you watched him, pain evident in his movements. Rolling out of the way of a stomping boot, the impact creating a sizable crater in the concrete. Feet stomping the pavement you ran at full speed, you weren’t a light woman by any means of the word, but being infused with the super-soldier serum helped when it came to a few things. Chief among them, speed and dexterity.

Leaping into the air your legs slid easily around the behemoth, whipping yourself around his thick neck like a slingshot and throwing the man to the ground a few feet away as you landed on the ground in a crouch. Glancing over you saw Bucky’s wide surprised blue eyes, “Did Nat teach you that shit?”

You smirked, but your lips fell as a cough racked him with a small spurt of blood staining his lips. Kneeling beside him you kept an eye on a winded but alive Steve as the juggernaut he was fighting went down for the count. 

The one a few feet away stirred, and you knew you should have put one between his eyes with you had the chance. “Don’t move,” you whispered, cupping his cheek gently; before starting to stand again. “I’ll be right back.”

With a wheezing grunt, Bucky blinked up at you; grabbing your arm tight halting your impulsive charge. “Kick his ass for me, doll,” he grunted out through blood-stained lips and wheezing breath.

“With pleasure,” you snarled, fist-clenching at your side.

“And then she shot him in the head. Right between the eyes,” Bucky bragged his arm still in a sling after five hours of healing on the flight home. He was high on some special sedative that had the same effect as a truth serum on him, Steve had gotten a dose too but instead of energizing him it knocked the man right out cold. He’d fallen asleep soon after coming back upstairs on the couch, the heavy snorers starting to lull you to sleep as your head rested on your closed fist. But the turn in conversation suddenly took had you wide awake now.

“Did you teach her that?!” Bucky exclaimed, pointing at a grinning Natasha. “Cause that move was hot as fuck.”

“Bucky,” you said in a warning tone.

“I mean it doll, that move,” he let out a long slow whistle. “Had me fit to burst right then and there.”

“Buck,” you said again, this time with an exaggerated eye roll and wince at the graphic image. Natasha and Sam sat with barely restrained laughter, hiding smirks behind their hands at the babbling Winter Soldier.

“Though,” he started with a small pout to his lips. “I feel like I should be jealous about you wrapping your legs around another guy’s head.”

Your face flamed red from neck to the tips of your ears, “James Buchanan Barnes!”

He stared at you for the longest moment, his face slackened and a little dumbfounded. “Did I say that out loud?”

Sam fell off the edge of the couch, with a thud, wheezing for breath as he laughed unrestrained.


End file.
